1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite anode active material, a method of preparing the composite anode active material, an anode including the composite anode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to high energy density and convenience in design, lithium secondary batteries have served as a main source of electrical power of mobile electronic devices. The application of the lithium secondary battery as a power source of an electrical vehicle or an electrical power storage device of renewable energy has been broadened. In order to correspond such demand of the market, studies on materials of a lithium secondary battery having relatively high energy density and relatively long lifespan characteristics have been continuously progressing. Among active materials for an anode of a lithium secondary battery, for example, studies on various materials such as silicon, tin or germanium, as well as carbon have been conducted.